


What the Doctor Ordered

by shadowsamurai



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate scene/addition for Season 2, Episodes 7 & 8, 'Thin Air, Parts 1 & 2'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Doctor Ordered

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't think this would necessarily affect the outcome of said episode. In fact, it could explain Frankie's reaction towards the end. Don't worry, if you know the episode, it'll make sense once you've read it!
> 
> First few lines are taken directly from the episode.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;) 

 

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Everyone was leaving for the night and Boyd waved half-heartedly to them all as they passed him. He looked up as the office door opened and Frankie walked in.

"I'm all done here. Do you want to go eat?" she asked, leaning on the desk.

Boyd shook his head and gestured to his desk. "No." He cleared his throat. "I've got too much to do."

Frankie straightened and looked at him. "Chance of a lifetime."

Boyd stared at her, wondering if there was more to the offer than she was saying, or whether he was just reading her expressions all wrong. Deciding it wasn't a risk he was prepared to take, Boyd smiled and shook his head. "No."

Frankie looked disappointed, crestfallen even, and she turned to leave. "Okay."

"Thanks anyway," Boyd called, surprised she had looked so concerned about him staying in the office alone. It wasn't the first time it had happened, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

"Yeah." Frankie's disappointed voice drifted back to him.

Boyd was aware of her walking down the corridor behind him and he stared at the paperwork in front of him. He didn't really want to stay and work on it, he just didn't feel like any of his colleagues wanted to be around him outside of work. And yet Frankie had made the effort to invite him out, waiting until everyone else had gone before asking him. She was right - it was the chance of a lifetime.

Standing quickly, dropping his glasses on the desk and crossing the room, he yanked the door open and yelled, "Frankie, wait!" down the corridor.

Frankie stopped, hesitating before turning around. "Yeah?"

"Food would be great," he said, smiling. "If the offer's still open?"

Frankie smiled back. "It is. What made you change your mind?" she asked, walking back up the corridor to him.

"I've got to eat," Boyd replied as he started to put his paperwork away.

"Thanks, Boyd."

"No, I didn't mean it like that. It's just…I'm surprised, that's all."

"What? That I want to spend time with you outside of work?" Frankie asked, smiling a little.

"Something like that, yeah," Boyd replied.

"Well, you're right, you do have to eat. And since Grace went home early, it's my job to mother you," she said, her eyes gleaming with mischief. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Boyd asked as they headed out into the car park.

"I fancy Chinese."

"Sounds good to me."

They stopped at their cars. "Do you…want to share a car?" Frankie asked. "Better for the environment."

Boyd pulled his coat around himself a little tighter. "Okay. Yours?"

"Okay."

An hour later and they were both tucking into a hearty feast, or at least that was how Frankie described it. Their table was full of different dishes, half of which they'd never even heard of. Boyd was on his second beer, while Frankie was still nursing her first.

"We could just get a cab home," Boyd said.

Frankie stared at him, then started laughing. "That's presumptuous of you, Boyd."

"No, I didn't…."

She leant across the table and put her hand on his briefly. "I know what you meant. I just don't like leaving my car in an unknown car park." She picked a piece of chicken up with her chopsticks. "Working with you lot has made me paranoid."

"I thought you were anyway," Boyd muttered, sipping his beer. His tie had come off as soon as they left the office, and away from work he seemed like a completely different person. "I don't know how you can use those."

Frankie looked down. "What? These?" She deftly nicked the cashew nut off Boyd's fork. "Dead easy."

Boyd stared at her. "Dead easy? *Dead* easy? Was that supposed to be a joke, Dr Wharton?"

"Never, Superintendent Boyd," Frankie replied straight-faced.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to a dish near her elbow.

"I have no idea. Want to try some?"

"Why not?"

"Ah." Frankie held her hand up. "Let me."

She picked a piece of meat up, waiting until the sauce had stopped dripping before offering it to Boyd. As he took the meat out of the chopsticks carefully, his eyes never left Frankie's. The atmosphere suddenly became electric, and Frankie swallowed thickly.

"Well?" she asked, hoping to break the mood.

Boyd licked his lips, which didn't help at all. "Tastes like chicken."

Frankie rolled her eyes. "Everything tastes like chicken to you, Boyd."

"Except steak."

"Alright, what about this?"

Boyd's fork lay untouched after that, as Frankie fed him with the chopsticks. While he was chewing and deciding whether he liked it or not, Frankie would taste the dishes for herself, trying to ignore the fact that Boyd's lips had also been wrapped around the chopsticks she was using.

For Boyd's part, he was trying to fathom out what was going on. There had always been chemistry between him and Frankie; he'd have to have been dead not to notice it. But he didn't think it was anything more than fun; a little bit of harmless flirting in the office that wouldn't lead to anything. They both knew where the lines were and were quite happy not crossing them.

But this was something different. Boyd found himself looking at Frankie as simply a woman, instead of a scientist or a colleague. As he watched her finish up the last of her meal, sauce stayed on her lip, and without thinking, he reached across to wipe it off.

"Here," Boyd murmured, running his thumb across her skin. "You had…food." He snatched his hand back and cursed himself for being an idiot. "We'd better get the cheque. Early start in the morning."

Frankie had been surprised when she saw him reaching out to her, and as soon as he touched her it was like a spell had been cast, breaking when he spoke. "What? Oh, yeah. Work. Right."

They had done well that night, not touching on work at all, unless it was to talk about the rest of the time. Now they both had the sudden urge to start discussing the case, knowing it was safe ground for them.

Once outside, Frankie turned to Boyd. "Do you want me to drop you back at the office?"

Boyd took a deep breath. "I'm not much good at reading people, especially not women, but it sounded like there was an 'or' at the end of that sentence. Or am I…?"

"No, you're not," Frankie said quickly. "There was an 'or'."

"Which is?"

"You could come back to mine for a nightcap." Frankie fixed him with a firm stare. "Just a nightcap."

Boyd smiled. "That's all I thought I was getting."

"You'll be the first man in history who did," Frankie said as they got into the car.

The journey was spent in comfortable silence, and they didn't utter a word until they stepped foot into Frankie's apartment.

"Wow," Boyd said, looking around. "Nice pad."

She smiled. "It's alright. Okay, shoes off, please. I hate cleaning, so the less things that can make a mess, the better. Coat can go there. Bathroom is there, kitchen there and living room through there. Make yourself at home."

"I will. Thank you."

"What do you want to drink?"

"Whatever you want to make." Boyd wandered into the living room, taking in everything he could see. "Where's the bedroom?" he called.

"Pardon?" Frankie's head appeared in the doorway.

Boyd turned and smiled. "You told me where every room was except for the bedroom."

"See? Typical guy," Frankie said, coming into the room.

But Boyd could see she wasn't really upset with him. "At least I didn't ask you to show it me."

"Would you like to see it? In fact, let me give you the grand tour of my home." Frankie grabbed his hand, much to Boyd's surprise, and took him around her flat. The tour didn't last long, and they ended up in the bedroom. "Here you go."

"Frankie, I didn't mean…," Boyd started to say, but she silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"Please, don't speak…Peter." Frankie looked him in the eyes. "You know I'm not…*that* kind of person. And I know you don't do relationships very well. What?" she asked at his indignant expression. "You don't. But…well…what I mean is…."

Boyd moved his head down to hers, forcing her to move her finger away. He paused, millimetres from Frankie's face, before finally closing the distance and kissing her.

"Was that what you were trying to say?" he asked softly when they separated.

"More or less," Frankie replied, nodding.

Boyd caressed her cheek. "Now what?"

Frankie slid her hand around the back of his neck. "Let me take charge for once, Superintendent."

"Whatever you say, Doctor."

FIN


End file.
